disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones
Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones is een Star Wars film uit 2002, geschreven en geregisseerd door George Lucas. Het is de vijfde Star Wars film en de tweede uit de prequel trilogie. Door opgekochte rechten door Disney van Lucasfilm in 2012 heeft Disney nu alle rechten voor de Star Wars films en behoort het tot de Disney-films. Openingstekst Verhaal Tien jaar na de dood van Qui-Gon Jinn en de mysterieuze krijger opNaboo was Anakin Skywalker (nu 19) in opleiding bij Obi-Wan Kenobi. De onrust in de Galactic Republic was alleen toegenomen. Er ontstond zelfs een groepering die zich volledig wou afscheuren en dit om economische en politieke redenen. Count Dooku, een ex-Jedi die de orde verliet, stond aan het hoofd van deze separatisten. Om deze dreiging tegen te gaan wou de Galactic Senate stemmen voor het aanmaken van een eigen leger in de Military Creation Act. Padmé Amidala, tegenstandster van deze wet en de Senator van Naboo, was het slachtoffer van een aanslag op Coruscant net voor de belangrijke stemming. Obi-Wan en Anakin, die de laatste tijd werd geplaagd door nachtmerries over zijn moeder, werden aangeduid aan om haar te beschermen. De bijzondere band tussen Anakin en Padmé was nog steeds duidelijk aanwezig na tien jaar. Een tweede aanslag op de Senator leidde de Jedi naar de Outlander Club. Daar vingen ze de Bounty Hunter die de aanslagen pleegde. Net vooraleer ze de naam van haar opdrachtgever vrijgaf, werd ze gedood door een mysterieus projectiel. Terwijl Obi-Wan het wapen onderzocht, reisden Padmé en Anakin incognito naar Naboo om mogelijke nieuwe aanslagen te vermijden. Dankzij zijn oude vriend Dexter Jettster kwam Obi-Wan te weten dat het onbekende wapen afkomstig was van de oceaanplaneet Kamino. Kamino bleek echter volledig verdwenen uit de Jedi Archives. Toen Obi-Wan raad vroeg aan Yoda kwam de Jedi tot de constatatie dat iemand heeft zitten knoeien met gegevens in de archieven. Obi-Wan ontdekte alsnog de locatie van Kamino waar hij te weten kwam dat er een leger van Clones zijn besteld door Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan kwam daarna in contact met de persoon die model heeft gestaan voor de Clones: de Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. Obi-Wan wist meteen dat Fett de persoon was die achter de aanslagen van Padmé Amidala zat. Na een duel slaagde Kenobi erin om een Homing Beacon op het schip van Fett te bevestigen. Ondertussen bloeide de verboden romance tussen Anakin Skywalkeren Padmé Amidala op Naboo. Vooral Anakin kon zijn gevoelens niet onderdrukken, terwijl Padmé eerder met haar verstand leek te redeneren. Als Anakin een zoveelste nachtmerrie heeft over zijn moeder, Shmi, besloot hij impulsief om haar op te zoeken. Padmé ging met hem mee zodat Anakin zijn opdracht niet verwaarloosde. Op Tatooine kwamen Anakin en Padmé te weten dat Shmi Skywalkerwas hertrouwd met Cliegg Lars. Op de Moisture Farm van Lars ontmoette Anakin C-3PO, de droid die hij tien jaar eerder had gebouwd. Anakin ontmoette ook zijn stiefbroer Owen Lars en zijn vriendin Beru Whitesun. Cliegg Lars had echter slecht nieuws. Anakins moeder is al een tijd spoorloos verdwenen nadat ze werd gekidnapt door Tusken Raiders. Anakin ging meteen daarna op zoek naar zijn moeder. Wanneer hij haar vindt, is Shmi op het einde van haar krachten. Nadat ze haar zoon nog één maal kon bekijken, overleed Shmi. Dit overlijden, waartegen Anakin niets kon beginnen, bracht de Padawan zo van streek dat hij heel de stam van Tusken Raiders vermoordde. Op dat moment hoorde Yoda op Coruscant de stem weerklinken van Qui-Gon Jinn die Anakin waarschuwde. Nadat Shmi Skywalker werd begraven op Tatooine, ontving R2-D2 een boodschap van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was Jango Fett gevolgd naar de planeet Geonosis waar hij een geheime vergadering had kunnen volgen van de separatisten die zich nu officieel hadden verenigd in de CIS. Bovendien was hij ook getuige geweest van de Battle Droid fabrieken die op volle toeren draaiden op Geonosis en klaar werden gestoomd voor de strijd. Obi-Wan ontdekte dat Dooku de leider was van de CIS. Dooku vertelde dat zijn motief voor het oprichten van deze beweging de corruptie in de Galactic Senate was die al jarenlang werd beïnvloed door de Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Toen de Galactic Republic dit bericht ontving, sloeg er paniek uit. De enige oplossin was om Supreme ChancellorPalpatine 'emergency powers' te schenken totdat de crisis was afgelopen. Jar Jar Binks nam de zware beslissing op zijn schouders om dit voor te stellen aan de Galactic Senate. Dit voorstel werd aanvaard zodat Palpatine met zijn absolute macht meteen de vrijgeleide gaf voor het inzetten van een leger. Dit leger was uiteraard het mysterieuze Clone leger van op Kamino. Terwijl Mace Windu naar Geonosis afreisde om Obi-Wan Kenobi te redden, ging Yoda naar Kamino om het Clone leger te verzamelen. Op Geonosis was niet enkel Obi-Wan Kenobi gevangengenomen, maar ook Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala (die ondertussen toch aan hun liefde hebben toegegeven), dit tot groot jolijt van Viceroy Nute Gunrayvan de CIS. Zij wilden Obi-Wan niet aan zijn lot overlaten en probeerden hem tevergeefs te bevrijden. Het drietal werd geofferd aan drie gevaarlijke beesten in een arena. Maar een tweehonderd Jedi onder leiding van Mace Windu landde op Geonosis en een strijd, de Battle of Geonosis brak los. De Geonosians en de talloze Battle Droids vervoegden de strijd. De Jedi waren echter veel minder in aantal en werden afgeslacht. Op het moment dat er nog een handvol Jedi overbleven, arriveerde Yoda met het nieuwe Clone leger van op Kamino. In de tweede fase van het gevecht nam het Clone leger het op tegen de strijdkrachten van de CIS die op Geonosiswaren gestationeerd. De CIS Council keek bang toe hoe de Jedi plots met zo een groot leger op de proppen konden komen. Vooraleer ze besloten om te vluchten, overhandigde Poggle the Lesser de plannen van een nieuw superwapen aan Dooku. Dooku zelf achtte ook de tijd rijp om Geonosis te verlaten, maar eerst moest hij Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker confronteren die hem hadden kunnen volgen. Dooku schudt de twee Jedi relatief makkelijk van zich af, maar toen ook Yoda verscheen, besloot Dooku om zich na een duel uit de voeten te maken. Dooku reisde vervolgens door naar Coruscant waar hij verslag uitbracht bij zijn master Darth Sidious. Dooku was niet alleen de leider van de CIS, maar ook de nieuwe apprentice van Darth Sidious, genaamd Darth Tyranus. Met het nieuws dat de oorlog was begonnen, was Sidious erg tevreden. De Jedi bogen zich over de ramp die op Geonosis plaatsvond en over het mysterieus verschijnen van het leger op Kamino. Op Naboo voltrok zich het geheime huwelijk van Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala. De Clone Wars waren nu begonnen. Nogmaals bedankt Star Wars Wiki! Dat we jullie verhaal over mochten nemen. Universum es:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones fr:Star Wars II : L'Attaque des clones pl:Gwiezdne wojny: część II – Atak klonów zh:星球大战：复制人的全面进攻 Categorie:Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones